


пальцами по холодным коленям;

by nozhevoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozhevoe/pseuds/nozhevoe
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

пальцами по холодным коленям; тишина, тень  
солнце сверху яркими лучами по голым ступням, тихий смех от чужих прикосновений под лодыжками

— какие ноги у тебя красивые ужасно

кривая улыбка и белоснежные зубы, прямо на обрыве, а внизу гладкая синева да острые камни

бьется под ребрами отчетливо громко, глаза напротив блестят изумрудом

— такая зелень такая зелень

короткие шорты свободные шорты, голые спины на прохладной земле

ловит божьих коровок на плече, считает родинки на ключице

_мне с тобой хорошо и прекрасно нас никто и никогда не найдет_

рвешь ромашки безжалостно, чтоб кидать в улыбчивое лицо напротив

краснота затапливает щеки, хмуришься, фыркаешь

темные кружки на одежде от стеблей — никто не будет ругать

— ты меня своим довольством бесишь и  
тонкие ноги острые коленки в чужое бедро посильнее так чтобы до синяков

— я не виноват, что здесь с тобой так хорошо и чудесно

— кто-нибудь увидит

— никто нас не найдет, это мое место, мое секретное место.

сомнение блестит в глазах, потом расслабляешься, потом становится все равно

солнце лениво ползет к горизонту, заливает небо в кроваво-красное

— любовное преступление, любовное преступление — напевает довольно, живо; улыбка

одуванчики на бедрах, твое хмурое  
и вино отражается в изумруде в зелени — глаз не оторвать

_я тебя буду даже когда наше лето кончится_

не говорит, молчит, щурится. боится признаться.

— но ноги у тебя всё-таки ужасно красивые.


	2. Chapter 2

кеды по лужам, мерзко и горько, холодное затекает сквозь тонкую ткань

неприятно,

на телефоне короткое жду сорок минут назад был в сети и еще два двора

осень не щадит, льет и льет, с крыш капает

 _кап-кап-кап_ в голове отдает по вискам, морщишься, хмуришься

сдувает ветром светлые с глаз, смотреть вперед не хочется, только под ноги

где мокрое мокрое мокрое

в квартире Виктора будет тепло и хорошо.

объятья, короткое в лоб, короткое в губы

— ты со своей нежностью поперек горла, — хмуришься хмуришься

топаешь носками по паркету, мокрые следы

— будешь чай, будешь кофе? — Виктор смотрит в спину ясными-холодными

будешь выпить и ступнями прижимаешься к обогревателю посреди комнаты

на полу удобнее, чем на продавленном диване

пока Виктор напротив мучает гитару длинными и тонкими, _ну зачем_

один глоток, два глотка — горло жжет противное и горькое, темное

ненавидишь, когда так, ненавидишь осень и мокрые ноги

Виктор длинными и тонкими гладит по острым коленям, согревает понемногу

— сделай тепло, верни мне лето.

Виктор не слушает, смотрит на колени и смотрит, напевает что-то

ненавидишь, когда Виктор не слушает, Виктор часто замирает в мыслях, игнорируя округу

пихаешь в бок, чтобы очнулся, а он все тихо поет-поет

потом отмирает, смотрит в изумрудные напротив, вздыхает.  
— ноги у тебя красивые всё-таки.


End file.
